Game of Thrones: To Win a Stone Heart
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following a daring rescue, Brienne, Jaime and Pod follow a lead to head for the Vale. Once there they find themselves in conflict with Littlefinger. However things begin to heat up when they discover the lead was true, they have found Sansa. Pod however finds his motives being less than professional, is it his duty, or his heart that wants to change Alayne Stone back to Sansa?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: To Win a Stone Heart**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, third story of my GOT marathon; this time a Sansa/Podrick series AU, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The makeshift cell was cold, dank and the constant sound of dripping water made sleeping almost impossible. Podrick shivered as he tried to sleep; he was still a prisoner of this so called Brotherhood and their leader; Lady Stoneheart. The ropes dug into his wrists as he shifted; he bit back a groan. Due to his harsh treatment by the Brotherhood he found it difficult to stay focused. What was more he felt the cold in the cell more keenly than normal. His harsh treatment had resulted in his tunic being completely shredded; his boots were gone too and his breeches badly torn and shredded up to just above the knee. He turned over, wincing in pain due to the bruises covering his torso, and curled up, trying to get back to sleep. But it was cut short by the creaking as the door opened. His eyes snapped open and turned his head. One of the Brotherhood men was standing there; glaring at him.

"Time to see if you've learned a lesson boy." He growled. "Let's go; take him to the Lady."

Two other Brotherhood members stepped in and grabbed Pod, forcing him to his feet. Pod bit back a groan, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. They dragged him forcefully, but Pod refused to cry out in pain.

Pod suppressed a shudder as he was forced to his knees before Lady Stoneheart. He could scarcely believe that this woman was once Catelyn Stark. When he heard about that, he considered everything he knew about the woman, things he had found out while serving Tyrion. It was horrific how much the woman had changed and how she was now the most dangerous thing he would ever face.

"My patience grows thin…Your 'mistress' is clearly not returning." She said hoarsely. "I have had enough of these lies, this deceit. If you will but confess to the treachery of that moment and your role in it, I assure you, your death will be a clean one."

Pod lifted his head, staring at the Lady's decayed face defiantly. This was the third time she had done this; he refused to say anything; he refused to lie. Yet whenever he did tell the truth, he was named a liar.

He shook his head. "Why waste time? Unless I say what you want to hear, you'll just say I'm lying."

He grunted in pain as one of the men smashed him across the back with the flat of his sword.

The man growled. "Show the Lady proper respect boy!"

Pod didn't say anything. He could tell they were waiting, yet in the end he refused to give them anything.

Lady Stoneheart narrowed her eyes. "So, you still cling stubbornly to your foolishness. So be it; soften him up more, then we'll see if he's any more willing."

Pod grit his teeth as he was forced to his feet and dragged away, he knew where they were taking him all too well.

The door opened and Pod was dragged inside to the room. He knew it all too well; it had been converted into a torture chamber. He felt the ropes around his wrist being untied and he was dragged to the middle of the room. His arms were forced upwards and chained in manacles, firmly attached to a hook on the ceiling. Due to length of the chains he was forced to stand on tiptoe in order to stay level with the ground. Immediately the pain came as he was struck several times, being beaten by the torturers. It didn't last long, but Pod knew it was only the beginning.

"You should have confessed when you had the chance, boy." One of the men growled.

"Confess to what?" Podrick growled through gritted teeth. "I've done nothing wrong; you're just obsessed with finding a reason to kill people. You're no longer acting in the interests of justice; you're nothing but a group of murderers."

His outburst brought him only more pain as they beat him again and then, as they had done before, began to cut him with a dagger. The wounds were deliberately shallow; not intended to be fatal. But they still served their purpose and he cried out in agony as they rubbed the cuts with salt. The cries continued as suddenly two of the men began to burn him with torches. He lost track of time, his world dissolving into pain and his own screams. In the end, finally the pain receded as they stopped, there was no fresh pain, but he was still in agony.

He slowly lifted his head to glare at his captors; however they weren't even looking at him. They were talking to one of the other Brotherhood members who had just entered. Podrick listened carefully, hoping for anything he could use to bargain with his freedom. What he heard made his heart race; but in truth; he knew he'd have no chance to mention it. Not with the way Lady Stoneheart was acting. His torture simply continued before he could say anything to his torturers. By the end he was still in great pain, as well as soaked and shivering, gasping for air as his lungs burned. They had decided to water board him in an attempt to break him. Several times they nearly drowned him and gave him very little time to recover. He had been taken down from the chains and his hands were tied behind his back again. Noting that he still refused to say anything, he was thrown back into his cell; to await Lady Stoneheart's next judgement. He lay on the floor, curled into a ball; trying hard to ignore the pain.

Breathing heavily he was left alone with his thoughts. _'She _is _alive; I just need to find some way out of here…I can see her again, maybe even, no…stay focused, one thing at a time.'_

Despite his effort to control himself; when he fell asleep at last, he dreamed. Dreamed of a beautiful young woman, his age, with auburn hair, blue eyes and creamy ivory skin.

* * *

><p>Jaime sighed as he pondered everything that had been revealed to him.<p>

'_Brienne, she was ordered to lure me here. Yet…She's told me the truth; she needs my help.'_ He thought to himself. _'She needs me to help her rescue Tyrion's squire. The boy doesn't deserve what's happened to him. We're walking headlong into danger, yet I'm gladly doing it; for her.'_

He looked over at where Brienne sat; anxious and edgy.

"You'll never be able to help the boy like this." He stated firmly, yet kindly. "You need to relax. If you're not well rested; how are you going to be any effective when we fight these Brotherhood men?"

Brienne shot a look at him, yet finally softened and nodded. "You're right; but I just can't help but worry about Podrick."

Jaime nodded sadly. "I understand, we'll do everything we can to save him, but we can't if we don't take the time to rest and make sure we are strong."

In the end Brienne agreed and so they lay down to sleep; preparing themselves for what they knew would be a dangerous time for them the following day.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: To Win a Stone Heart**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)<br>Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked them.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The silence was almost unbearable to Podrick; he wondered if they put him in a different cell. Even the sound of dripping water was gone. Only the sound of his breathing, harsh and ragged after his torture, helped him realize he still had his hearing. He wondered what was happening outside; if Brienne had succeeded in what she planned to do; if he would ever be released.

'_Or am I to remain here; as part of their sick, twisted games.' _He wondered through the haze of pain. _'Or maybe they've had enough…Maybe they're going to kill me now.'_

In a way, he almost welcomed the prospect of death; it would free him from the pain. But at the same time, he refused to accept it, to do so, he felt, would be cowardly. The extensive damage done had resulted in them discarding his breeches, leaving him in just his smallclothes. This only made things colder however; he shivered despite his attempts not to. It was then that the door opened again, Pod braced himself for another round of torture. But that wasn't the case. The men said nothing, simply dragged him, surprisingly, outside. He soon realized why when he saw the gallows set up, Lady Stoneheart and the rest of the Brotherhood present and waiting.

'_So I was right, death is all that's waiting for me.'_ He realized.

Fear gripped him, yet the pain made him too weak to struggle. His legs were tied and the ropes around his wrists tightened, any protests were barely heard through his dry, cracked lips. The noose was fastened around his neck and, without even a word, the column he was stood on was knocked away. He gasped and choked as the rope dug into his neck, this was it.

* * *

><p>Jaime and Brienne moved quietly; keeping low. They had their swords drawn, they were getting close to the Brotherhood's location. They soon took cover amongst a clump of bushes. From here they could see the Brotherhood gathered below. Jaime supressed a gasp when he saw Lady Stoneheart.<p>

'_To think, Lady Catelyn has become…this.'_ His thoughts echoed with disbelief.

It was then they saw Podrick being dragged out, the presence of a gallows made their intent obvious, much to Brienne's horror.

"No." She growled but Jaime shook his head.

She glared at him but he pointed out. "They are still alert; we need to take them by surprise or we have no chance."

She grimaced but grimly agreed; she knew he was right. Yet it was agonizing for her since the Brotherhood only lowered their guard enough when they turned away. All of them watching Pod's hanging. Jaime however nodded to her and they burst from the bushes and into the midst of the Brotherhood. Three were dead before any alarm could be called. Lady Stoneheart whirled around and snarled.

"I knew it, traitor, this was your intent all along." She then cried out. "Kill them!"

The cry was taken up by those closest to her, spreading it to the others who were too far away to hear. The Brotherhood drew their weapons and advanced, ready to attack. However Jaime and Brienne still had surprise and momentum on their side and swiftly cut their way through.

Taken aback by the suddenness and ferocity of the assault, several men of the Brotherhood fell back from attacking them. Opting instead to form a protective ring around Stoneheart.

Jaime fought not to laugh at how obvious they were. _'Fools, they think we're here to kill her. We couldn't care less, once we get away from her, that's it, we have no intention of seeing her again.'_

So they continued to cut down those that still fought them. Moving directly to their objective. Brienne cried out in horror as she spotted Pod hanging from the gallows; yet she could hear the choking and gasping, saw the twitching and realized he was still alive. There was still a chance. With Jaime fending off attackers as best he could, he still wasn't very proficient with just his left hand, Brienne hurried to the gallows. Without breaking stride she leapt up, cut down the startled executioner and the rope; catching Pod before he fell. She quickly loosened and removed the noose from Pod's neck and, carrying him over her shoulder, cried out.

"Jaime, let's go, I've got him!"

"Kill them, kill them, don't let them get away!" Stoneheart was shrieking as loudly as she could.

Their actions however, by not attacking Stoneheart, had led to more confusion within the Brotherhood. They took advantage of that and fled. They gained enough head start to mount their horses, Brienne secured Podrick to the saddle and held him upright so he wouldn't be jostled. She noted he was unconscious, at least, she hoped he was. They immediately began galloping away, outrunning their pursuers who were on foot.

* * *

><p>Brienne sat silently; next to the bed. They had escaped the Brotherhood and found a village where they were able to stop and rest. Thankfully one of the villagers was skilled in healing and had taken charge of Pod. Brienne still couldn't believe the poor boy was alive, they had saved him from the hanging at the last possible moment it seemed. He was still unconscious; the vivid red marks on his neck would form into a scar the healer had told them. The rest of his wounds had all been treated and before long would also form scars; luckily there was no permanent damage anywhere. Brienne tried not to think about that; she'd left the room when the healer began their examination, even removing Pod's smallclothes to confirm that nothing was permanently damaged. Now Pod was covered only by a pelt and Gods only knows how many bandages.<p>

'_Still, he is alive, that is what matters.' _She told herself firmly. _'I'd never forgive myself if he died because of me.'_

Just then the door opened and Jaime entered; she watched as he set a bundle down on the table at the foot of the bed and then sat on the chair next to her.

"Those are fresh clothes for him." He explained. "We just need to wait for him to wake up."

Brienne nodded, but said nothing.

There was silence for a while before finally Jaime asked.

"So what do you intend to do, once Podrick is fit enough to travel?"

Brienne sighed. "We continue our search, we have to find Lady Catelyn's daughters."

Jaime bit his lip. "About that; I feel we're only looking for one. I've been asking around, the North…I don't know how, but the Starks have reclaimed it and named Bran Stark as their king."

"Bran Stark is dead; this is…"

Jaime shook his head. "I thought so too; but these people came from Winterfell and described him in great detail; I'm certain it's him."

Brienne almost smiled at this. "Then, when we find Princess Sansa and Princess Arya, we can take them to Winterfell."

"Yes; although we're only looking for Sansa." Jaime explained. "From what I've hear, Arya has already returned to Winterfell."

That news made Brienne's heart lift, one of those she had been charged to find and keep safe, had managed fine on their own and was in safety now. She and Jaime shared a look and knew they were thinking the same thing. Together they would find Sansa and get her safely home to Winterfell; they just needed somewhere to start looking.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: To Win a Stone Heart**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, he is, glad you liked it :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he is, also, you'll find out more about how he became King in this chapter.  
>Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

He could feel himself drifting; in dreams he felt strangely weightless. She was there again, in his dreams, the familiar young auburn haired, blue eyed woman. He was suddenly jolted with the memory that he possibly knew where she was. If what he had heard was true, he could find her again.

'_But then what?'_ His thoughts wandered. _'I…She's so beautiful, it's hard not to have the feelings I do for her. But she's married still, surely.'_

He struggled with that; it was his duty to find her, yet he wanted to do so, for more personal reasons. He couldn't work it out; no matter how hard he tried. Was it truly his duty that drove him, or his heart? He didn't have an answer, nor did he have time to ponder it for at that moment, he felt consciousness returning to his body. To his surprise there was no pain; and it felt like he was lying on a bed. He could feel a pelt covering him; slowly, he opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was, only that, somehow, he was safe, that the Brotherhood was no longer able to hurt him. It was then he heard her voice.

"Pod."

He jerked in surprise and turned his head, finally seeing her.

"Ser…My Lady?" He gasped.

Brienne smiled and nodded. "Thank the Gods you're awake."

Pod felt relief cover him, he couldn't explain it, but he knew, without a doubt, that he was now safe.

He was about to sit up but Brienne put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on a moment, I'll step out." She gestured to a table at the end of the bed. "You'll find fresh clothes there."

It was only then that Pod, blushing furiously, realized he was naked under the pelt. He nodded and waited until Brienne left the room. He then slowly, carefully got up. He felt stiff but otherwise nothing seemed to be wrong. He looked down at his body and bit his lip as he noticed the scars. Shaking his head he hurried over to the table and picked up the clothes there, pulling them on quickly. Once dressed he felt more at ease. He glanced carefully in the looking glass and saw the angry red marks on his neck. Still he did his best to appear composed, despite the solid evidence that showed just how close he had come to dying. He exited the room and found Brienne and Jaime talking together, they looked up when he entered.

"Ah, there you are; you're already looking a lot better." Jaime remarked.

Pod nodded and when Brienne gestured for him to do so, he sat at the table, next to them. A plate of food was placed in front of him and Pod ate, realizing just how hungry he was. Jaime and Brienne were both quiet as he ate; simply sitting watching him, he could see the looks on their faces and knew they were worried. He understood perfectly, so he didn't let it bother him.

Once he had eaten he straightened up and turned to them.

"What's been happening, do you know?" He asked cautiously; his voice was still hoarse. "I wasn't able to find out anything except rumours that my captors spoke of within my earshot."

They shared a glance and finally Jaime spoke.

"We've only been hearing rumours too; but we're fairly certain that much of what we've heard is true." He paused and then explained. "There is still trouble; despite what happened, the Riverlands have risen up again. The Tully's have somehow reclaimed Riverrun, the Frey's are under attack."

Brienne nodded. "In addition to this, there are supposedly problems within Kings Landing, this is making things difficult for the armies trying to suppress the uprisings, they're happening all over the Kingdom now, save the Vale and the North."

Pod was surprised by this. "So, war still rages, only now…everybody seems to be fighting for themselves, are the Northern armies not helping the Riverlords?"

"They can't, their armies are still a mess and things are still a bit complex." Brienne replied. "But they are sending food, weapons, anything they can spare to help them. The Vale remains complacent, no doubt due to something Lord Baelish is up to."

Jaime nodded at that. "Typical Littlefinger; still I'll wager even he's surprised by what happened in the North."

Podrick's interest was piqued; what could have happened to have caused such surprise.

Jaime sighed and then explained.

"The North has a King again; the Boltons have been destroyed. Bran Stark is alive and has claimed his birth right."

"What?" Pod gasped.

Jaime nodded. "Indeed, it's amazing how he managed it. He destroyed the Boltons and retook Winterfell. He did so by rallying and gathering the surviving Manderly, Umber and Mormont armies as well as leading an army of Wildlings from Beyond the Wall. He also won the support of the Crannogmen. He then swept through the North, not only removing the Boltons, but those of House Karstark that tried to attack him. The rest of the Karstarks reaffirmed their loyalty, as did all the other Northern houses."

Pod was amazed by this, but something else bothered her. "What about the Ironborn?"

"He drove them out as well; now Bran Stark rules as King in the North. He took a Crannog woman as his Queen I understand." Brienne explained to him. "Their line is secure too; from what I understand they have a son now, also it would seem Rickon and Arya Stark are still alive, they have returned to Winterfell too."

Pod nodded slowly, realizing what all this meant. "But, I thought Bran Stark was just a young man, crippled, how did he even manage this?"

"I don't understand it myself, all I've heard is that he seems to be a capable leader, both on and off the battlefield and he seems to have some strange power." Jaime replied.

Pod pondered that for a moment and decided not to probe further, certain the answer would just confuse him.

Finally after a long pause, he decided to ask.

"What are we going to do now?"

Jaime and Brienne shared a look again and Brienne answered.

"We're going to continue what we were doing before." She said firmly. "I still stand by the oath I made to Lady Stark; her death does not mean I should just forget it. Princess Arya is safe, but we must find Princess Sansa. Once we do, we take her to safety…we can take her back to her home, to Winterfell."

Jaime nodded in agreement. "I'll be coming along too; I have some oaths that need fulfilling anyway."

Upon hearing they were still searching for Sansa, Pod's heart leapt. He forced himself to calm down; he shouldn't be reacting that way, not about his master's wife. However he then remembered something.

"I may know where she is." He blurted out. "I…I overheard my captors, what they were saying. There's a rumour that she's in the Vale."

There was silence for a moment before Brienne and Jaime agreed. While only just a rumour, it was the only lead they had. So they prepared themselves and, once verifying Pod was well enough to travel, they left the village and immediately began travelling, heading for the Vale.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: To Win a Stone Heart**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, it sure does.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<br>Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like him.  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Podrick looked around warily as they continued to walk onwards. After a long time travelling they had reached the Vale. Apart from a small scar around his neck, as well as those one his body, all Pod's injuries had healed.

'_I hope this was more than a rumour.' _Pod thought to himself. _'They didn't seem too convinced, that's why they refuse to follow it up. But maybe, just maybe it's true.'_

They were approaching the Gates of the Moon and Pod continued to ponder.

'_How will we gain access, they won't let just anyone past. Will they let us all the way up to the Eyrie? No wait, it's nearly Winter; Lord Baelish will have taken those in the Eyrie down the mountain…Down to the Gates of the Moon itself.'_

He glanced over at Jaime and Brienne and saw they both had similar expressions. They too were considering the issues they would face when they arrived. Would they be able to get in, how would they secure an audience with Lord Baelish; also their thoughts wandered to how they would convince him to help them, if necessary. One thing that overshadowed all of that however, was the desire to find Sansa as soon as possible.

"It all depends on how far Littlefinger's plans have progressed." Jaime explained as they stopped to discuss their options. "If he's gathered enough momentum to carry them out, we'll have a very difficult time. If however he hasn't, he must still feign allegiance to the throne. If so I'll be able to use my connection with the throne to talk our way in."

Pod and Brienne both nodded in agreement at that.

That wouldn't be their only problem however; as Brienne noted.

"Just getting inside is a challenge, but there's still more challenges once we do." She stated. "How do we convince Lord Baelish to cooperate?"

Jaime shrugged. "I don't know, in truth, you can't be certain of anything when dealing with Littlefinger."

Pod nodded and then added. "All the same, we still have to try, it may be our only chance."

Brienne conceded that point but sighed. "I hate walking into something like this blind."

"As do I." Jaime admitted. "But we don't have much choice. I've seen her a few times, but I think, out of all of us, Pod. You have the best chance of recognizing Sansa. So we're relying on you to keep your eyes open for her."

"Yes Ser, I will." Pod replied immediately.

So, preparing themselves, they advanced towards the Gates of the Moon. A guard stood by the large gate leading into the castle. He stepped up to face them and held up a hand, indicating them to stop. They did so and the guard spoke.

"I cannot permit you to enter travellers." He stated firmly. "I'm sorry but I have my orders."

Jaime then stepped forwards and spoke. "We are no simple travellers; we seek an audience with Lord Baelish."

The guard was startled by this; quickly he realized, although not properly recognizing him, that his guest was someone of importance.

He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I do apologize my Lord; but Lord Baelish is in a council just now and cannot be disturbed." He explained carefully.

Jaime however was not daunted. "Tell him Jaime Lannister is here to see him; that might change his mind."

The guard's eyes went impossibly wide as he stammered. "The…The Kingslayer…I, one moment please."

He turned and knocked on a postern gate which opened. He spoke quickly and quietly to the man who answered and then waited as the man left. As they waited a strange sense of anticipation filled Pod and he felt a strange buzzing in his limbs. He didn't know why but, a strange feeling told him that they were close. He felt very strongly that they would find Sansa Stark here. The guard finally returned to them and announced.

"Lord Baelish has consented to see you…on condition that you come before him, unarmed."

Jaime shrugged. "Reasonable enough. Help me with this will you Pod."

Podrick nodded and helped Jaime unhook his sword before handing it over, along with his own. Brienne reluctantly handed hers over too. They handed over any extra weapons and were permitted to enter at last, following the guard. After wrestling briefly with his conscience, Pod decided to neglect mentioning that he was wearing a mail shirt under his tunic.

They entered the great hall and saw Petyr Baelish sitting at the head of the table. Also sitting at the table was Nestor Royce, his daughter Myranda and several other Vale lords. There were also soldiers and various ladies present too. One lady stood out, due to her irregular manner of dress. A tall black haired blue eyed woman, dressed in leathers, breeches and a tunic, rather than a dress. Petyr was smiling in a relaxed fashion as he watched the trio enter.

"Well, well." He remarked when they stood at the end of the table. "What have we here, Jaime Lannister? I'm surprised; I heard you disappeared without trace."

Jaime nodded stiffly. "I did; I've now resurfaced."

Peytr's eyes glittered malevolently as he spoke again. "Your army suffered greatly without you. My Riverlands are in peril, my seat, nearly lost."

"My heart bleeds for you." Jaime remarked sarcastically before becoming serious. "I do not have time for these games Littlefinger, I require your assistance."

Littlefinger raised an eyebrow as the Vale lords began murmuring amongst themselves, shocked at this.

"We've heard rumours that Sansa Stark was sighted in the Vale; we wish to find her."

Littlefinger smirked; just a little too deviously for Podrick's liking. "Who isn't looking for Sansa Stark; I assure you, if she was here, I'd know about it and already have her."

Brienne immediately burst out. "You are certain of this, you certainly haven't seen her?"

"Of course not, you make a fuss and come barging in here, and that's what you want?" He replied incredulously. "I am disappointed in you; Ser Jaime. I trust you do not intend to waste more of my time."

Jaime grit his teeth in frustration; Brienne looked frantic. But Pod; he couldn't explained it, he simply stepped forwards and spoke.

"I'm sorry My Lord; but you are acting very strangely. For someone who doesn't know anything about Lady Sansa, you seem to be hiding something."

Stunned silence followed Pod's outburst.

Nestor Royce was the first to recover from his shock.

"How dare you boy!?" He growled at Pod, glaring viciously. "How dare you accuse our Lord of such things?"

Pod stood his ground, but before he could reply the door at the back of the hall opened and a young woman entered. All eyes fell on her and Littlefinger; seeing Jaime and Brienne's expressions quickly announced.

"My daughter, Alayne Stone."

They both nodded dubiously, but Pod didn't, he had spotted something. Something wasn't right about the girl's hair, he saw it, the roots of her hair were auburn, not brown like the rest. In fact, now that he had seen it, the brown looked fake; the girl looked at him, and then at Jaime and Brienne, a strange look in her eyes.

"Some guests my dear." Petyr explained. "Who I believe were just leaving."

His pointed tone suggested that he wasn't in the mood for an argument. But then it clicked for Pod, he recognized the girl and suddenly, shocking everyone present, he blurted it out.

"Wait, that's not your daughter; I know her, I recognize her." He then revealed the girl's identity. "It's you isn't it my Lady, Sansa Stark!"

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: To Win a Stone Heart**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Don't be so sure, after all, he's sure to have a back up, it's a fleeting setback at best.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, she is :)<br>Veridissima: Glad you enjoyed it, however, things aren't going to be completely smooth, as you'll soon see.  
>jean d'arc: Glad you're liking it all, well, read on to see what happens :)<br>Pop: Thanks.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Stunned silence followed Pod's sudden outburst. All eyes were on the girl who stood, staring wide-eyed at Pod. She stammered and tried to speak but the words wouldn't come. Pod looked directly at her, his expression pleading. Jaime and Brienne also stared at the girl in confusion. Although a slight recognition appeared in Jaime's eyes as he observed the girl and saw what Pod had seen. The obvious use of hair dye, the auburn hair near the roots, the comparison between the auburn and the brown. Only Littlefinger kept his composure; he merely shook his head and laughed.

"Oh don't be ridiculous boy." He said firmly. "This girl is my daughter, Alayne Stone; not Sansa Stark. Where you came up with that ridiculous idea I do not know."

There were some murmurs then Nestor Royce cleared his throat and spoke up. "I must agree with Lord Baelish; have you lost your wits boy? Sansa Stark is well known, she has auburn hair, this girl…"

"Hair can be dyed; My Lord." Pod said desperately. "Really look at her and you'll see what I mean."

"I must agree with Pod, even I can see it." Jaime cut in quickly.

Pod looked desperately at Sansa again, silently pleading with her to tell the truth.

The young woman said nothing however; neither did Littlefinger however. Before he could Nestor spoke up.

"You claim to be looking for Sansa Stark." He said firmly. "I want to know why?"

Littlefinger grinned at that. "An excellent question, Lord Royce; what would the three of you want with the heir to Winterfell, hmmm?"

It was in that statement Jaime saw his advantage and took it.

"Oh, but she isn't the heir, she can't inherit before her brothers."

Littlefinger shook his head dismissively. "Her brothers are all dead, have you forgotten?"

Jaime smirked. "No, they're not."

There was a collective gasp around the room; especially from the girl. All the colour drained from Littlefinger's face as Jaime continued.

"I didn't believe it at first; thought it was just rumours. But it became too regular, too much of a pattern." He explained. "Bran Stark is alive and has retaken Winterfell and the North. Apart from Lady Sansa, all his surviving family, his younger brother and the younger of his sisters, have returned to Winterfell too."

Littlefinger actually looked flustered as he tried to speak. "Pr-preposterous. You have no proof of this."

Jaime shook his head. "I doubt more than a dozen people all telling the exact same story can all be lying. They all described the boy the same too; there is no doubt, Bran Stark is a very distinctive young man after all."

Jaime knew the look on Littlefinger's face all too well. It was the look of a man who had just seen one of his plans, perhaps his most crucial, be reduced to nothing.

Apart from the whispers of the Vale lords; there was silence. Pod was still silently pleading with Sansa to speak up. No matter what they said or revealed, if she didn't admit who she was, nobody would ever believe them.

Finally Littlefinger seemed to recover. "I see; thank you for bringing this to my attention Ser Jaime. However, you still are wasting my time…"

However then, as Pod hoped, she spoke. "Enough."

Littlefinger glared at her. "Silence girl, I'll speak to you later; let me deal with this Alayne."

But she shook her head.

"No. I'm done lying." She snapped before composing herself and then announcing. "Lords and Ladies of the Vale. What our guests say is true…I am Sansa Stark."

There were more gasps; they all stared at her. They could all see it now; they could see the truth. An expression of mixed confusion and hurt crossed Myranda Royce's face. The young woman Pod had noticed, when coming into the room, gasped before suddenly stepping forwards and bowing.

"My Lady I'm so sorry." She gasped. "I had no idea, if I ever offended you with what I said I…"

Sansa shook her head however. "Mya, please, there is no need for that; I didn't mind, truly."

The young woman stood up, looking faintly embarrassed. Sansa turned to look around at the Vale Lords again. They all stared back at her and then at Littlefinger. From there their gaze went to Jaime, Brienne and Pod before finally, turning to Nestor Royce.

Nestor noticed this and realized he had been chosen to speak for the Vale Lords. He cleared his throat and composed himself.

"Well, I see no reason to doubt this." He remarked at last. "Lady Sansa; what are your intentions?"

Sansa looked over at Pod, who smiled at her, trying to tell her it would be okay. Jaime noticed Littlefinger was fuming.

"I have enjoyed my stay here, the hospitality of the Vale has been incredible; even though I was posing as a poor bastard girl." She said; just loud enough for the nearby people to hear. "But if what I've heard is true. My home is safe, my family is alive, I must go to them."

Nestor nodded slowly. Brienne then stepped forwards and bowed to her.

"My Lady, before she died, I promised your mother I would find you and take you to safety." She explained. "Since that safe place is now revealed to be Winterfell, I shall take you there."

Nestor cleared his throat and spoke. "We can spare men, I'm sure the offer is appreciated, my Lady. But it is entirely unnecessary."

"No, it is necessary." Brienne remarked firmly. "I swore an oath and I stand by my oath."

Pod looked at Sansa, surprised. "You're going to Winterfell then. I must ask, do you, do you know…"

Sansa shook her head. "I don't know anything about Lord Tyrion I'm afraid. Besides; from what I heard my marriage to him has been annulled anyway."

Podrick nodded, trying hard to ignore the flicker of hope he felt.

Jaime smiled and bowed. "In that case Lady Sansa, the three of us; all bound by our oaths, shall escort you home."

Sansa smiled at that, relieved that at last, she could go home. Even better, she felt she could trust their words, so she knew, she knew that her surviving family awaited her at home.

However Jaime saw Littlefinger grin and realized he must have discovered something. He tensed as sure enough, when Littlefinger spoke, he made his duplicity clear.

"Oh, you would go with them, I thought I taught you better Sansa." He remarked. "Yes, you were kept here, under an assumed name, so the Queen wouldn't find you. So no one could claim that price on your head."

All eyes turned to Littlefinger as he continued. "Yet you would leave, with the Queen's brother, and this woman with remarkable fluid allegiances. Not to mention the squire who served Tyrion. All people connected in some way to the Queen or of questionable morals. Do you truly think they aim to take you home, is it not more likely, they have some _other_ purpose in mind?"

At once the tension rose again. Jaime cursed inwardly as he realized Littlefinger's plan. By making it seem like they planned to kidnap her, he had turned things against them once more.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: To Win a Stone Heart**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Well, read on and see.  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it is problematic.<br>jean d'arc: Glad you enjoyed it, yeah, you're right, but well, let's just say, that's not all that's revealed.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Well, things are actually bleak at the moment, but, well, read on :)<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :) Yeah, of course I knew.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

All eyes were back on Pod, Jaime and Brienne, they were not friendly looks either. Smirking at regaining the advantage, Littlefinger pressed on.

"I kept Sansa safe, how can we trust the three of you to do so?" He paused before adding. "After all, given your connections, how do we know you won't simply turn her over to the Queen?"

Pod cursed inwardly; he should have guessed this would happen. He could feel the almost oppressive weight of the gazes on them. He knew how suspicious they must look; he and Jaime were well known for their service to the Lannisters. Brienne was known to have served Renly and then Catelyn. Being with them clearly made people think she now served the Lannisters too.

'_But we act on our own; driven by the oath Brienne made to Lady Catelyn.' _He fretted. _'But how can we possibly convince them that this is the truth.'_

It was clear that the Vale Lords would not listen to them, indeed, Nestor Royce shook his head.

"I see your point Lord Baelish. You still have a lot to answer for." He growled. "But I see what you are saying about them. Perhaps some time in the dungeon will convince them to speak the truth."

Littlefinger nodded. "Indeed, although I wouldn't waste time. People like them cannot be trusted."

However, as he said that, Pod noticed Sansa's suddenly glare angrily.

Before anyone could move, Sansa drew herself up and spoke; venom dripping from her tone.

"Oh, as if you are one to speak of being trusted, Littlefinger." She declared.

At once, Baelish's expression darkened. Nestor however shook his head. "Lady Sansa, this is for your own good, Lord Baelish has protected you, these people…"

"I'd trust them more than him, and I'm sorry, 'protected me?'" She exclaimed. "I've been more of a prisoner here than in the Red Keep!"

Nestor growled. "Enough, you are not thinking clearly girl, kindly have Lady Sansa taken to her rooms and arrest these Lannister dogs."

The guards took only a step forwards before the girl called Mya planted herself firmly between Sansa and them, therefore also blocking their path to Jaime, Brienne and Pod.

She glared fiercely as she spoke up. "Where is the justice in that? They have a right to speak, to tell their side of the story, we should listen to them."

"Stand aside Mya, you have no authority here and you know it!" One of the Lords bellowed.

However it was Myranda who spoke next. "Mya, you truly wish to defend her? She lied to us."

Mya looked solidly at Myranda and nodded. "Only about her name, she is still a friend and I will defend her as such."

Myranda sighed but nodded.

"I see; so be it."

Then, shocking everyone, she stood and joined Mya, blocking the guard's path. "Then I cannot truly call myself a friend, unless I do the same."

The guards immediately stopped, looking uncertain.

Littlefinger sighed and looked impatient at this.

"When we're quite done with the grand standing; you have been given orders." He remarked.

But Nestor shook his head. "Myranda, what is this foolishness?"

Myranda shot her father a dark look. "I should be asking you that father; where is the justice here? we should be hearing them out. Sansa stated that Littlefinger cannot be trusted; she hints that he hides something. Should we not hear her out, or is everyone now automatically guilty because Lord Baelish says so."

Nestor's expression softened and he sat back down. "I've taught you well it seems, Randa. Very well, we shall hear what Lady Sansa has to say."

The attention shifted to Sansa; who took a deep breath. However before she could speak she heard a noise behind her, there were screams, gasps and she turned. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Podrick fall to the ground. He was clutching his side, blood coming out between his fingers. A dagger, clearly intended for her, clattered to the ground. Pod had blocked the attack with his body. The assailant looked startled and tried to escape but was seized by the guards. Before Littlefinger could speak, one of the guards pulled out a handful of coins and a mocking bird pin from the assailant's pockets. Nestor glared at Littlefinger.

"I trust you have a good explanation for this." He growled. "Never mind, we'll hear it later. Carry on, my Lady."

Sansa looked on, white-faced as the Maester came to tend to Podrick. Praying that he would be alright, she turned and prepared herself.

She didn't know where it came from, she simply started to talk and couldn't stop herself. It all came pouring out; it felt good to finally reveal it.

"My Lords and Ladies of the Vale; this man has lied to you, he took advantage of my fear, to convince me to cover up his crime. But I say no more…An innocent man is dead because of it, yet he has done worse, he has committed another crime, one which has caused the death of countless people." She took a deep breath and explained, relieved to feel Jaime, Brienne, Mya and Myranda standing close to her. "This man, is the one responsible, for the death of your Lady Lysa. He is also the one who set in motion, the events which would lead to this war, which consumed the lives of so many."

Littlefinger's face was white as he glared. "This is ridiculous, I hope none of you are taken in by this nonsense, I…"

Nestor cut across him. "Silence, Baelish! Do you have proof of these accusations?"

"I cannot prove the death of Lady Lysa; but I have proof, that is was he, who convinced her to poison her first husband, to send the message that would spark this whole war. The war that would kill the woman, he obsessed over, to the extent that he was willing to drown the world in blood, just to have her." She said, glaring at Littlefinger as she said the last bit. "His obsession for my mother; led to her death. Here is the proof; see it for yourself."

With that, she carried forwards the letters she had found. The ones between Petyr and Lysa, detailing their plan.

Nestor read the letters while everyone watched with baited breath. Finally he sighed and spoke.

"This is definitely Lady Lysa's handwriting, and Petyr Baelish's. I have no doubt these letters are genuine."

There were angry murmurs, despite the fear on his face however, Littlefinger spoke angrily.

"You dare accuse me and now think you can judge me, I still hold more power than you think. Lothor, you know what to do."

Sansa froze as she realized what he meant; she had overheard him talking to Lothor once. It was clear he was going to act on a desperate ploy and have Lothor kill poor Robin. But Lothor just looked at Littlefinger and then over at Mya; saw her expression as she returned his gaze, and made up his mind.

"No, my lord. I refuse…I stand with Lady Sansa…and Mya." He admitted at last as he joined them.

The colour drained from Littlefinger's face. Especially when the small voice at the back of the hall spoke up.

"Is this all true." All eyes turned to the little Lord Robin.

He stood, staring at Littlefinger with undisguised hatred in his eyes. Nestor Royce nodded.

"Yes, my lord; every word; I believe that if Baelish is capable of this scheme." He remarked, holding up the letters. "Then he is also responsible for the death of your mother."

Robin glared harshly before crying. "He must die!"

Nestor nodded grimly, giving the signal. "He will meet the full justice of the Vale, my Lord, I promise you that."

Despite his efforts, Littlefinger found everything crumbled around him as he was dragged away to await his fate.

There was much discussion; many attempts at persuasion and finally, confirmation from Sansa of her trust. So, with Podrick now sufficiently recovered to travel; it was agreed to allow him, Jaime and Brienne to take Sansa back North. On the condition they accept a contingent of Vale soldiers to escort them to the borders of their land. They accepted this and finally, gratefully, they departed. Sansa's heart raced as the full implications hit her, she was going home.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: To Win a Stone Heart**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Nicely put, although sadly not possible as they can't get up to Eyrie.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, good on her :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, especially those moments :)  
>jean d'arc: Thanks.<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The journey from the Gates of the Moon was long and quiet. However Sansa found she did not mind in the slightest. While being escort by Knights from the Vale; Sansa stayed mainly with the three who had come specifically to rescue her. She could hardly believe it, she was free again. She knew she wasn't out of danger yet, there was still a price on her head after all. But all the same, she relished her freedom.

'_I'm no longer trapped; I'm not a prisoner in the Red Keep; or the Vale.' _She thought happily as they rode on. _'I'm going home at last.'_

She observed Jaime and Brienne who rode in front of her. They were riding close together, talking quietly. They would occasionally turn and talk to one of the Vale soldiers riding near them; but whatever they were saying, Sansa never heard it. She turned her head to the right, Podrick rode next to her. She still couldn't believe he had thrown himself in front of a dagger for her. He had been hurt because of her; even if he was mostly healed, he needed to be careful not to reopen the wound. She bit her lip; even if he insisted he was alright, even if he said he only did what he considered his duty, she couldn't help it.

'_It's my fault he got hurt. The least I can do is ensure his wound fully heals properly.' _She told herself.

They rode on until they left the Vale; at which point the contingent of soldiers turned back and they began heading north.

As they rode; Sansa continued to think about Podrick's actions.

She pondered carefully, considering. _'He claims he was doing his duty and that may well be true. But the look in his eyes, when he saved me, even now…Maybe I'm imagining it, but there might be, more to it than that.'_

She shook her head; such an idea was ludicrous; purely fanciful. Podrick couldn't hold such feelings for her surely; they both knew that their status would end up keeping them apart. Besides, she was technically still Tyrion's wife; Pod respected Tyrion too much to act on feelings like that, if he had them.

'_Gods, it sounds like one of those songs I was once foolish enough to believe were real.' _She thought forlornly.

Meanwhile Pod was wrestling with problems of his own. He was struggling to come to terms with his reasoning for saving Sansa from the attack, for the desperation he felt trying to find her and then convince her to speak out.

He shook his head as he glanced at her, riding next to him. _'It's so strange, the way I feel I…I shouldn't. Just being near her is intoxicating but, I can't feel like that. It's not proper; I saved her because it was my duty after all.'_

But even telling himself that, Pod wasn't sure that was the case. For there had been another reason, one he kept hidden in his heart, one which was also the reason why he dreamed of the beautiful girl riding next to him.

Finally Jaime called for them to stop for the night and so they began to set up camp. As they did so, Brienne turned to Sansa.

"We'll need to see about washing out that dye from your hair." She remarked. "It'll be best, when we reach the North, that you are recognizable."

Sansa nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's true, it's probably best too; it is Alayne Stone who had dark hair after all."

They all smiled lightly at that and got to work, gathering water. They had no intention of using it right away, as it was freezing cold. Pod got to work setting up the fire and they began heating it. Finally they were ready and got to work. It took some time; without the proper tools, stripping the dye was no easy task. Luckily it had only been applied that morning so it was possible for them to remove it. Finally they finished and Sansa removed the thick pelt they had covered her with to avoid splashing any water on her. She straightened up and checked her reflection in the nearby river. She smiled as she finally saw that she was herself again. Her auburn hair shone once more, she was no longer Alayne Stone; no longer hiding, she was Sansa Stark again. She turned and caught Podrick's eye; he had been looking directly at her. He nodded quickly and turned away, speaking to Brienne. She noticed how his face had suddenly gone red and that made her wonder, if her thoughts earlier in the day were true.

Later, as Jaime and Brienne saw to preparing their evening meal; Sansa picked up the small bag which contained their medical supplies. She approached Podrick who was sitting a little distance away; checking the firewood. He looked up as she approached and smiled.

"My Lady." He greeted her kindly.

She smiled and knelt down next to him. "Let me see that wound."

He started but she explained. "I need to change the bandages remember; we also have to check, see how it's healing."

"True, but you don't have to do this My Lady; I can handle it myself, or Brienne or Ser Jaime could." He replied, shaking his head and stammering.

Sansa however remained where she was. "Please, I want to. Let me, it's the least I can do."

He looked at her confused, then, with a sigh, he removed his tunic. Sansa gasped when she saw his torso; the multitude of scars, burns and other lesions.

"Gods, what happened to you?" She whispered.

Pod shook his head. "It's better you not know."

"Pod please, I'm already sorry you got hurt because of me. If you suffered these injuries, because of your search for me…" She began.

Pod shook his head. "You're not to blame for any of this, so do not apologize. Very well…"

So he told her, as gently as he could, about the Brotherhood, Lady Stoneheart and what they had done to him.

When he finished Sansa could feel the tears in her eyes as she finished changing his bandages. While he pulled his tunic back on, she bowed her head.

'_I heard the rumours, but now I know they are true…My mother has become a monster.' _She thought sadly. _'Poor Pod, he's suffered so much, for my sake; yet he cares so deeply. I wonder, could it truly…?'_

Her thoughts trailed off as Pod turned to her again.

"Thank you, My Lady, I…"

He was cut off when Sansa, rather suddenly, leaned in and kissed him. He remained frozen for a second before responding. Then, as if suddenly aware of what they were doing, they sprang apart, blushing furiously.

"I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" He stammered.

She shook her head. "No, I was the one who…sorry."

They both fumbled their words awkwardly and, in the end, decided to not say anymore. They joined Jaime and Brienne to eat; yet both had their minds full with the emotions that suddenly surged through them when they kissed.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: To Win a Stone Heart**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it.<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
>jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you like them. Yeah, it's sad, but better she finds out that way, than through warped and twisted rumours. Pod at least, told her straight.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
>Pop: Thanks.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The ride to Winterfell continued, they had finally entered the Northlands and were making slow but steady progress. Sansa was beginning to relax more, now that she was in the land of her birth. She wasn't home yet, but already she was starting to feel safe.

She smiled as she thought to herself. _'When I close my eyes I can see it; Winterfell; the Godswood, everything. Bran will be there, so will Rickon, and Arya.'_

Thinking of her family sadly reminded her of those she had lost; but also or those still left. She recalled how everyone had been in their old life; but things would have changed now, she was different, she knew they would be. She remembered, with great shame, how she had treated Arya back then.

'_But now I'll see her again. I'll be able to make amends.' _She told herself; before fretting again. _'What if she doesn't accept it though? She has every right not to, but still, I hope she will.'_

"My Lady?" Pod's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright, you've been very quiet?"

She nodded. "I am fine Pod; there's nothing to worry about. I was just thinking, that's all…remembering; I just can't believe I'm nearly home."

Pod smiled at that and nodded; he was pleased to see she was happy. However looking at her reminded him of that kiss. He couldn't help himself, he quickly tore his gaze from her blushing. Sansa noticed and blushed too; bowing her head. Unbeknownst to them, this behaviour did not go unnoticed.

Riding a little behind them, Jaime and Brienne had noticed the actions of the two younger people. Brienne turned to Jaime, worry in her eyes.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about this?" She asked.

Jaime quirked an eyebrow at her. "Concerned, what for?"

Brienne shook her head. "The way they are acting; it's quite clear they…"

"They're in love Brienne, why should we be worried?" Jaime asked; there was an edge to his voice.

Brienne sighed, her answer was not one Jaime expected. "They're hurting each other; so wrapped up in holding their feelings back, all because Lady Sansa is still supposed to be married to your brother."

Jaime was indeed surprised by that, expecting her complaints to be about something 'proper' or what was expected of Sansa due to her position, or indeed the different status of Pod and Sansa. That was the most common arguments regarding relationships like theirs. Yet Brienne instead was worried about something more important, her words also cut to the heart of the matter.

"I don't think either of them know." He remarked carefully. "About the annulment then."

Brienne looked at him sharply. "You're right, they don't…Should we…?"

He shook his head. "Let's wait until we stop for tonight, we'll talk to them separately. I'll speak with Pod, you can tell Sansa."

Brienne nodded in agreement and they rode on.

That night; they stopped in a shaded glade just off the road. They soon had a fire going. After a meaningful looked at Brienne, Jaime stood up.

"I better go and get more firewood; Pod, could you come and help me?"

The boy nodded and also stood up, they then left, leaving Sansa and Brienne sitting near the fire. There was silence for a moment before finally Brienne spoke.

"My Lady, there's something I wish to ask you."

Sansa turned to her and smiled. "Yes, what is it?"

Brienne decided there was no sense in working around the issues and so spoke plainly. "Ser Jaime and I have noticed, that you and Pod have been acting…strangely around each other. Tell me, do you…have feeling for him?"

Sansa's face went bright red as she gaped. Finally however she recovered enough to bow her head and sigh.

"I…I, I'm not sure, I think I do, but then again. I thought once that I loved Joffrey, but that was, that wasn't love, it was foolishness. But when I am around Podrick, I feel happy, I feel like myself and I'd forget that we are at war sometimes."

Brienne smiled and nodded. "That sounds like true love to me. Why not tell him how you feel. I can almost guarantee he feels the same way."

Sansa shook her head sadly, the blush still hadn't faded. "I-I can't do that. No matter how much I love him, technically I'm still married."

"You're not." Brienne revealed. "You fled immediately afterwards and had no way of knowing. But the marriage between you and Tyrion has been officially annulled."

Sansa started at that and then saw Brienne was serious. It was as if a bubble of hope swelled up inside her. Seeing her expression Brienne nodded; she just hoped Jaime would have as much success, after that, it was simply a case of giving them some alone time to talk.

Meanwhile, while gathering firewood; Jaime looked over at where Podrick stood. The danger had passed for the boy, his wound had fully healed. It was now just yet another scar to be added to those he already had.

'_He's still only a boy, a squire. Yet he has seen more pain, more injuries, earned more _badges of honour_ than most knights twice his age.' _Jaime couldn't help but note to himself.

Finally he decided now was the time. "I see you've been spending quite some time…observing young Lady Stark."

Pod nearly dropped the wood he was holding; his eyes were wide as he shook his head.

"I…Ser, I never meant to, I mean…"

Jaime smiled. "Relax boy, there's nothing wrong with it. You care a great deal for her, I can see it. You were, admiring her."

Pod bit his lip and shifted his feet. "Y-yes; I was, I couldn't help myself, she's so beautiful. But…I shouldn't be thinking of her like that, she's Lord Tyrion's wife. I…"

"Actually Pod, the marriage was annulled." Jaime revealed. "Besides; neither she nor Tyrion wanted the marriage. In fact, I know Trion; he'd be happy for both of you, if you let Sansa know of your love."

Pod's face lit up as he smiled.

"You…You really think so Ser?"

Jaime nodded; pleased to see his words had some impact. The rest was now up to them; he just prayed it would work as the two of them returned to camp.

Later that night; while Jaime and Brienne stepped away to check for signs of anyone approaching them. Sansa looked over at Pod, thinking, pondering, trying to bring up the subject of, what she now realized were, their shared feelings for each other.

However it was Pod who broke the silence and brought it up. "My lady, I, there's something I wish to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked; curious.

He took a deep breath and then explained. "I know my house isn't that great, but I do love you, I want to care for you. To give you happiness, like you deserve."

Sansa shook her head; she thought he knew, knew about the terrible thing she had done. She had to remind him. "I brought death upon my family. I exposed my father's plans to Joffrey. That led to this war, to my mother become an undead monster and to my brother Robb and so many of my father's allies being killed."

"Only because you were deceived." Podrick replied firmly. "But you are a good woman and you deserve happiness. Of course, I'm not saying I'm the one you should be with but... I'll try my hardest to be worthy of you."

Sansa smiled; he was willing to look past what she felt was her greatest fault. Not only that; he was so pure in his sentiments. She couldn't help herself; rather than simply tell him that she accepted and returned his feelings, she decided to show him. So she leaned in and kissed him again, this time neither of them pulled away.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: To Win a Stone Heart**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked them :)<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I thought it'd be nice.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Sansa smiled as she rode; Pod rode next to her, also smiling. They were as close as they could be, without their horses colliding. Since revealing their feelings to each other; things had changed slightly; they were happier than ever. Watching them, Jaime and Brienne couldn't help but smile, seeing the two young people in love. It was then Sansa gasped and spoke.

"Look, there it is, Winterfell."

They all looked up and smiled; despite being burned by the Bolton's the castle had recovered well. In fact, it appeared to be grander than ever.

Brienne smiled. "Well my Lady, we are here at last. Let's go reunite you with your family."

Sansa nodded enthusiastically and they rode on, approaching Winterfell. As they entered the courtyard Sansa's heart lifted; she was finally home. Podrick noticed the change in her and couldn't help but smile.

'_She looks so radiant; being home has made her even more beautiful.' _He thought happily. _'This is where she belongs; with her family.'_

They dismounted and Sansa looked around; smiling widely, everything was even better than she remembered. There were still some places that showed damage and were being repaired; but people were already working on them. She looked over at the deserted archery range and then around the rest of the castle, before her gaze settled on the training yard. Her eyes widened and she froze at what she saw.

There were two people in the training yard; sparring. One was a tall, muscular young man with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. The other was a young woman, one Sansa recognized, even with her brown hair only reaching her shoulders. She was fighting with the young man, armed with a rather thin bladed sword. Sansa immediately rushed forwards; stopping at the edge of the training yard. She watched as the young man attempted a strike with his sword, the girl fluidly dodged and brought the tip of her blade up to his neck. She could see the smirk on the man's face as the girl spoke.

"Dead." She remarked; her tone suggested she was smirking too.

Sansa couldn't take it anymore, she called out. "Arya!"

The girl spun around; grey eyes wide with disbelief. The man looked up, also seeing her. Almost instantly after their gaze locked, the girl ran to her.

"Sansa, is that…It is you!" She cried.

Sansa couldn't help but smile as her sister reached her. Before she could say anything the younger girl threw her arms around her. Sansa smiled and returned the embrace. When they parted Arya was grinning, although there were certainly tears in her eyes she was trying to hide. Sansa tactfully choose not to mention them. It was then Sansa was aware of the young man, standing just behind Arya; she was also aware of Pod, Jaime and Brienne behind her.

In response to Arya's questioning gaze, Sansa introduced her companions. Jaime Lannister's name certainly got a reaction.

"Wait a minute." Arya remarked, glaring at Jaime. "_He_ helped you…Why?"

Jaime shrugged and replied. "Sometimes, people change, often for the better…especially when they lose something precious."

It was then Arya noticed his missing hand and grimaced. "I…I see; well, I guess it's my turn, to make introductions."

Sansa nodded as she observed the young man with Arya. She had noticed the way his gaze seemed to rarely leave her, the look on his face. Sure enough, Arya confirmed her suspicions.

"This is Gendry; my husband." Arya announced, a surprising warmth in her voice as she said it.

Sansa smiled and nodded; greeting him. She listened as Arya explained about Gendry. She noted that, as usual, Arya had to go against what was proper; her husband was a bastard. Yet he was also a knight, and quite clearly cared for Arya deeply.

'_What's more, he loves her for who she is, not who he wants her to be.' _She noted. _'Well, he's certainly worthy of her, in so many ways.'_

Their talk was interrupted by the arrival of Rickon; who nearly knocked Sansa off her feet when he embraced her. Sansa was amazed at how much he had grown.

'_He's going to be as tall as Father was someday, perhaps taller.'_

It was then agreed for them to go together and announce Sansa's return to Bran. As they walked however, Arya spoke quietly to Sansa.

"I saw the look on your face when you introduced Podrick to us." She remarked. "You love him, don't you?"

Sansa blushed and nodded; that was all Arya needed to know. She nodded, smiling and they continued inside.

Sansa was surprised when she saw her brother Bran. He was seated upon the great throne like chair at the head of the room. His crown was tilted back slightly; his torso and arms were more muscular now; in stark contrast to his withered crippled legs. Yet he still retained that same air of kindness and charm he had when Sansa last saw him. He wasn't alone either; seated by his side was a young woman, older than him, perhaps even older than Sansa. She had curly light brown hair and green eyes, she was noticeably short and slender. These traits, Sansa remembered, were usually seen in the Crannogs who lived in the swamps of the Neck. Their lord, Howland Reed had been a close friend of her father. With all this in mind, and remembering the rumours she had heard, she guessed this young woman was Meera Reed; Howland's daughter and eldest child.

Sansa quickly corrected herself however. _'Her name is Meera Stark now. She is Bran's wife, his Queen. I must admit, a Crannog isn't the first person I'd picture Bran marrying. But they look so happy together.'_

Bran looked up and saw them approaching, he saw her and gasped; his eyes going wide. Meera looked up too, also surprised. Arya smirked and announced.

"No Bran, you aren't imagining it; Sansa's back."

Bran laughed and smiled widely.

Sansa could hardly believe it was real. Some time had passed; she had explained to Bran about everything that had happened. He had spoken to Pod, and Brienne and Jaime. He had thanked them for saving her, even offering a reward; but they wouldn't accept any. In truth, all they wanted was to continue to aid him, so Brienne and Jaime were sworn into Bran's service. Apart from Meera and Pod, Sansa noticed that she and Bran were the only ones in the throne room. Bran then called them forwards.

"Arya tells me the two of you are…close." He remarked. "Is that true?"

They both shared a look, blushing.

Sansa was the one who replied. "Y-yes; we are, we love each other Bran. I know we're not exactly…What I mean is."

Bran shook his head. "I'm happy for both of you. I'm sure you'll be very happy with each other."

Hearing that sent a wave of relief through them as they realized they were being accepted.

"Pod, I understand you are still a squire." Bran then stated; Pod nodded. "Well; everything you've done for my sister, certainly proves that, such a title is no longer adequate. We'll have to see about knighting you soon."

Pod was stunned. "Y-Your Grace I'm not…I mean."

"I think it's a good idea, you certainly deserve it." Meera said calmly.

Sansa agreed and so Podrick finally accepted it. Sansa felt that her happiness couldn't be any brighter. She was finally home, she was finally safe. What was more, she was with Podrick; the one who had captured her heart and more than earned her love.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: To Win a Stone Heart**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like him :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks, yup, she is, they all are now :)  
>jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they are.<br>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Sansa smiled happily as she sat in the royal nursery. She watched little Prince Ulfric as he played with an old stuffed toy wolf. It had clearly been repaired many times; in fact, Sansa recognized it. She recalled Bran and Rickon playing with it when they were the same age as the young prince, also, she recalled Arya playing with it too. She couldn't remember but she presumed it was possible it had been one of Robb's toys at that age. It had definitely been made around that time by Old Nan. She smiled, Prince Ulfric was barely a year old, yet it was clear he took after his mother mostly; he was rather energetic, even had the same hair colour and facial features. However his eyes were unmistakably inherited from his father and he was a strong, healthy and sturdy baby. Sansa smiled as she recalled the first time she had been introduced to him. Her heart almost melted at being introduced as 'Auntie Sansa'. The little boy had looked at her with wide eyes before smiling and gently tugging a strand of her hair. It put Sansa in mind of a similar incident, when Arya had been a baby. Only Arya hadn't been as gentle as Prince Ulfric was. As she sat watching her nephew she heard the door open. She turned her head and smiled as Pod entered.

Pod smiled as he sat down next to her. She leaned closer to him and they kissed briefly before sitting, continued to watch over the young prince.

"It's strange, he's so energetic, like his mother." She stated. "Yet, when he looks right at you, he looks so much like Bran."

Pod nodded. "I noticed that too. Oh, I, I was just talking to your brother, and Queen Meera."

Sansa turned to him, curious.

"They've been thinking, about us, after seeing how close we are." He explained. Sansa breath hitched as she heard that.

Pod smiled widely. "If you want to Sansa, they'll allow us to get married, we just need to tell them and they'll begin preparations."

Sansa gasped; this was something completely new to her. The very thought of marrying on her own terms, like Arya had, was surprisingly refreshing. She knew right away what her answer would be, her heart full of joy as she moved closer to Pod again.  
>"Then I say, yes." She whispered.<p>

Smiling widely they kissed again. Now they had a bright future to look forward too, they could hardly wait. Their moment was interrupted by a mischievous giggle. They pulled apart blushing as they saw Prince Ulfric, stuffed wolf still in hand, looking at them with a smile on his face. Laughing lightly they waited until Meera arrived; having found temporary reprieve from her duties, to collect her son. Then together they headed down to the Great Hall; ready to deliver the news to Bran.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
